


twit fic 10

by hauntedstarcollection



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedstarcollection/pseuds/hauntedstarcollection
Summary: i am only posting here to archive a twitter thread. if i were to lose my account, i would not want to lose my threads.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 17





	twit fic 10

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from twitter. no beta. probably full of mistakes. deadass could not care less.

will did go to italy with hannibal. they did disappear together that night. but hannibal killed abigail anyway.  
will doesn’t know until he does. until hannibal tells him. remorseless. years later.  
he isn’t sorry that he’s killed her. he’s only sorry that will is upset.  
it’s the one thing will can’t forgive. but he pretends to. bides his time.  
they kill together. they eat together. they fuck. will allows hannibal to keep living out his fantasy.  
it’s late at night, months later. will has been experimenting. making sure he can slip out of bed without waking hannibal up.  
will moves silently through their home. retrieves a knife. slides back under the covers. hannibal is still breathing evenly, his eyes closed. will knows this is his chance.  
he brings the knife to hannibal’s throat with a steady hand.  
“i’m disappointed in you.”  
will barely startles when hannibal speaks. he opens his eyes, meeting will’s gaze with no expression.  
will doesn’t reply. hannibal sighs. “there are worse ways to go. do it, will. if you think it will make you feel better. but it won’t bring her back. it won’t undo the things you’ve done.”  
“shut up.” will’s voice cracks. he wishes it hadn’t.  
“killing one monster doesn’t change what you are. if i’m a monster, what does that make you?”  
will sits up, keeping the knife pressed to hannibal’s throat and straddling his hips. hannibal remains still, his eyes on will’s face.  
will contemplates hannibal’s words briefly.  
“you assume i plan to move on. i told you, neither of us would survive separation.”  
hannibal’s expression, always carefully neutral, falters. he’s more wounded by the idea of will committing suicide than he is by his own death.  
“will.” hannibal, for once, is speechless.  
“close your eyes. wade into the quiet of the stream.” will murmurs, his free hand caressing hannibal’s cheek.  
hannibal does as he’s told. closes his eyes. but the cut never comes. he feels the splash of will’s tears against his own cheeks and looks up in time to see will tossing the knife to the floor.  
will sobs, the noise ugly and broken. he doesn’t resist when hannibal sits up, and the two cling to each other as will weeps himself dry.  
they eventually get up. shower together. gently and carefully wash one another. hannibal makes breakfast, will makes coffee, the sun rises.  
that night, they hunt together. will falls back in love at the sight of hannibal ripping the man’s throat out with his bare teeth. hannibal forgives will at the sight of him drenched in blood.


End file.
